Abuse
by demi2344
Summary: Right now I'm going to change the categories and such.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with her dark brown hair sticking to the side of my face; not of sweat but of tears. My eyes still felt puffy from crying to sleep. I tried with much effort but I couldn't open my eyes. They felt glued together by the crust that formed on them. My hands were deathly cold as usual. My head was still throbbing in pain from the blunt object that made contact with the back of my head the night before. I hadn't bothered to sneak out of the window to see the doctor. The last time I did they asked me what happened to me. After I'd come to I had remained silent. When the doctors stepped out of the room and into the hall I ripped out the IV and stumbled out the window and onto a nearby tree branch.

I felt bad about not paying, and abusing the privileges the hospital gave you, but I couldn't help it. Everything I owned was cheaper than dirt. I never even had a pair of shoes besides when I was seven. But those were a pair of beat up tennis shoes I'd found in the dumpster and had to add cardboard soles to. But of course Leona threw them out. I was thankful that I had met Satine in the 5th grade. She let me stay over at her house and even bought and put aside clothes for me. Her mom even let me shower, and she washed my grey t-shirt, very distressed pants, and faded "white" socks. The sun is starting to rise, which meant it was Thursday. If Leona saw me, she would beat me senseless again. So pulling myself up to my own private attic; I pulled out my key and unlatched the panel and crawled inside to pull on the gray jacket and striped knitted gloves Satine gave me. I could hear Leona trudging up the stairs; drunk. To see if yours truly was still here. I quietly closed the panel below me. Although I have lived here with Leona since I was seven and she had literally thrown me into this concrete room, she had never discovered the secret panels, crawlspaces, and traps that I have come to know.

After my door slammed shut and the always drunken Leona trudged away I reopened the panel and quietly landed on the floor. After locking all of my hiding spots I unbolted the windows. Leona has bolted them to the maximum to keep me from escaping but I always end up beating them. Behind the dumpster where I would occasionally find usable items is a cardboard box where I would leave scraps of food. No one threw out the box because no one cared. So that is where I would run away to when it would rarely rain. One time during the rare rains I was accompanied in my box. A cat, not nearly as scrawny looking as me crawled in seeking refuge from the downpour. He stayed in a soggy huddle in the corner of the box looking at me with his stunning gray-blue eyes. For the longest time he didn't hiss or purr or even meow it just looked at me. I didn't bother making eye contact with it. When the rain stopped I crawled out and went "home". Although I wouldn't call it a home. The next day it rained again, when I got to the box I saw him waiting for me in his corner. When I crawled in the cat moved from the corner and crawled into my lap all snuggled up. He is as gray as my t-shirt with stunning gray-blue eyes. The next day it didn't rain. Even though it rained twice in a row, which was pretty rare. I returned to the box with food in my pocket. I stayed there with the cat and fed him the bits of food that were meant for me.


	2. Chapter 2

After that Leona noticed I was happy (for once), which she subconsciously swore to destroy. So she followed me to the dumpster. I was unaware her presence and where my cat was. It turns out he was hiding in the shadows under the dumpster. Leona dragged me home kicking and screaming, but no one came to my aid this is the place where no one cares. Where someone could really use a Dark Knight; But that only happens in the movies. A week later I had secretly returned to the box, but I didn't find the cat. But little did I know he was waiting there every day for a week for my return. But at the time I thought he had abandoned me and the box after the run in with Leona. But nonetheless I left a pile of food which amounts to my lifetime, or three days to Satine. Even though it seemed pointless because Leona beat me after I got home. The day after that I begged Satine to check the box for me, it didn't take much begging; I think she felt bad after I lost the one thing other than our friendship that made me happy. But she said that the food and the cat were gone. Later when Satine smuggled me over to her house she told me that nothing was there, just an empty box (like all my disappointing Christmases.). Claiming that one of the neighborhood hobos or a different street animal ate it. But I was certain my cat had been there. Today , after making my was out the window, down the side of the brick wall and onto the ground I went to the box to feed the cat his morning meal. After he ate his meal I scooped him up and wrapped him in my jacket, keeping him close to my chest to protect him from the freezing cold snow that fell on the ground. With him bundled up I walked to Satine's house.

As usual she was waiting on the front step with two mugs of hot chocolate, a blanket, and a bowl of milk for the cat. Her face was covered with concern. "Are you alright? You got here later than usual and we started to worry."

I hung my head in apology. "I'm sorry. Leona was up earlier than usual, so I had to hide up in the attic."

Satine's mother appeared in the doorway. "Well at least you're here now. Now let's get the two of you inside before you freeze."


End file.
